Anticipating the Thunder
by Sweet Berries n' Sour Apples
Summary: Lita discovers the truth in the saying -- "With great power comes great responsibility." One-shot with Lita/Sailor Jupiter .


Anticipating the Thunder

_Author's Note: A one-shot look into the thoughts of Lita/Sailor Jupiter during her time as a sailor scout. It's not a complete in-depth explanation of her character, but it's just a quick something I quickly wrote, y'know, to kind of get a feel for her character. Mind you -- this is how I interpret the character. Everyone has their own interpretations and they're all different. This is just a brief interpretation. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Not my best, but it will do until Berries and I can get somethin' longer up. I'm hoping to do some one-shots with a few of the scouts. It's just kind of fun to think like the character. :) Anywho, enjoy! And if you don't like -- then just don't read it._

_Sour Apples~_

_DIsclaimer: Oh yeah. I don't own Sailor Moon. Blah blah._

Her feet steadily pounded the rough pavement, mimicking the rhythm that emanated from her headphones. The wind cooled her already moistened face as she continued her steadfast beat toward the un-risen sun. This was her favorite part of the day. A time for her to connect with her surroundings and just run. Run and let the world spin beneath her. Believe it or not -- it was the one time she had to herself, the one time she had to think and clear her mind. Before her mind began to drift, she pushed herself to quicken her pace. Her jog sped into a sprint --lungs filling with the crisp morning air. Thighs burned with the anticipation of stopping, but she didn't. She couldn't. Faster and faster she ran, running as if she were escaping something. Surroundings zipped passed, and the wind howled and nipped at her already frozen ears. But before she could push any further, the sound of thunder bellowed in the distance -- a commanding boom that brought her slowly to a halt. Emerald hues lifted to the darkened sky as droplets of rain cascaded toward her face. Drops of the unexpected rain collected on her lashes while she carelessly observed the cloudy firmanent. And before she could stop to brush the water from her face, streaks of lightning began to embroider the colorless canvas above. She couldn't hold back the slight breath of laughter that puffed her from her nose. Ironic. No matter where she ran, it followed her -- her duty, her responsibility, her fate.

She plopped on to the cement, not really caring if she were in the middle of an abandoned sidewalk and stretched her legs out as far as they would go. Leaning forward, her slender fingers gripped the edge of her tennis shoe as she began to remedy the tightened muscles. Her eyes gazed ahead as the thunder boomed throughout the sky -- beckoning her. Regardless of how tired or exhausted she felt, duty was always calling to her. It was as if her surroundings knew. For years now she had done the same thing over and over again, and although it left her feeling exhausted and almost defeated, a beckoning and a longing in her heart always pushed her forward. Her eyes drifted to a narrow, pen-like object fastened closely to her hip. It twinkled back at her as she stared at it for a moment. Images of the past and of her near future reflected from the object causing a heavy sigh to heave from her chest. She could not deny the joy and the pains she had received from this unexpected responsibility. Although the job of protection and aid to her friends did remedy her previous loneliness for a time, she could not deny a new sort of new loneliness that seemed to replace it. She was gifted with a strength beyond anyone else's, and for this, she was thankful. Her strength ensured the protection of others, but there was always that question, that lingering question -- _who_ could protect _her_? She had zoned out for a bit as the question she had often managed to push to the back of her mind began to resurface. Although there was no doubt in her mind that her friends would gladly give their lives for her, she couldn't help but wonder, in the future, when every one of them would go their separate ways, she found no solace or hope in her own secure future. The reality of it was, she never felt she could be taken care of because of her strength. She had never felt... truly feminine -- or the need for a man to make her feel secure, though, marriage and love were the essence of her dreams.

Resting exhausted elbows on her knees, she hung her head, tendrils of mahogany curls spilling over one side of her shoulder as her gaze lingered to the stagnant pavement. Before she could dive deeper into her thoughts, a slight buzz broke her zone. Her hands quickly moved to the cell phone fastened away in her front hoodie pocket.

"Hi, hi." She chimed into the phone, arms still propped up against her legs.

"Lita~!" A bell-like tone echoed through the phone. "Where are you? The girls are getting ready for the festival at Rei's. You should be here, silly."

Lita's face lit up at the sound of her friend's voice -- all previous thoughts dissipating in an instant. "I'll be right over. See ya soon, Buns." She clicked her phone shut and shoved it back into the safety of her hoodie pocket.

Pushing herself up from the pavement, Lita gave her head one final bob from side to side and, in an instant, took off into a sprint again. Dashing as fast as her thighs could carry her, Lita felt the cool glops of rain splash against her cheeks as the thunder rumbled at her heels. Her eyes flickered up to see the lightning embellishments dance over head, and once again, she felt herself laugh lightly to herself. For once, the mighty roar of nature comforted her because she knew it would follow her regardless of where her next destination might be.


End file.
